lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottle of Poison
(from berries)}} "Poison" redirects here. If you meant the status effect, see here. The Bottle of Poison is an item that is used in the crafting of poisoned daggers and the creation of poisoned drinks. Obtaining The bottle of poison is obtained by holding an empty glass bottle and right-clicking (milking) desert scorpions, jungle scorpions, poisonous Mirkwood spiders and Mordor spiders. Bottles of poison can also be found in the loot chests of Dol Guldur towers as well as in some ruins. Since it is also possible to squeeze a poisonous wildberry into a glass bottle. }} Poisoned arrows A bottle of poison can be used with four arrows on an to apply poison to them. The poisoned arrows will deal a short poison effect to their victims. They are very useful to wear down the health of enemies. Poisoned crossbow bolts A bottle of poison can be used with four crossbow bolts on the to apply poison to them. The poisoned bolts will deal a short poison effect to their victims. They are very useful to wear down the health of enemies. Poisoned daggers A bottle of poison can be used to craft poisonous daggers. To poison a dagger, simply combine it with a bottle of poison in the or inventory crafting grid. The arrangement of the items does not matter. After crafting the poisoned dagger, the glass bottle remains in the inventory and can be reused. All types of dagger can be poisoned, and the durability of the dagger does not matter. The poisoned dagger will have the same durability as the original dagger used to craft it. Special item data (including custom item names) will also be carried over. Poisoned darts A bottle of poison can be used with four darts on the to apply poison to them. The poisoned darts will deal a short poison effect to their victims. They are very useful to wear down the health of enemies. Poisoned drinks To poison a drink, combine the drink with a bottle of poison in the standard crafting table or the inventory crafting grid. The arrangement does not matter, and the bottle of poison will be replaced with an empty glass bottle after crafting. All types of drinks that can be put into mugs can be poisoned, whether alcoholic or not. Other types of drinks are not able to be poisoned. Ent-draughts cannot be poisoned, nor can buckets of milk, water bottles, vanilla potions, or anything else. If a drink has been poisoned it will display 'Poisoned' in the item tooltip. This is only visible to the player who poisoned it, and to players in Creative mode. Drinking a poisoned drink will afflict the player with the 'Poisoned Drink' status effect. This is similar to ordinary poison, but is faster-acting, and unlike ordinary poison it is capable of reducing the player's health beyond one half-heart and can in fact kill them. In the majority of cases, the effect lasts long enough to kill a player with full health. As with normal poison this effect can be cured with milk and other curative items. You can also use the bottle of poison to poison barrels directly, during or after brewing. This is achieved by right-clicking the barrel with the poison: see here for more information. If you think someone had tried to poison you, keep some milk or Jungle Remedy on hand to deal with the poison. Other uses It is also possible (though foolhardy) to drink the poison, which gives the same 'Poisoned Drink' effect that would be received from drinking a poisoned drink. This kills the player in most cases. The only logical time to do this is if your base or stronghold has fallen, and you want to ensure the attackers don't kill you themselves. An even more foolhardy use is to rename it "Desert Dew" or some related name on a server, stock a tavern with it, and pretend that Mevans added Mountain Dew (which may work for inexperienced players). Be cautious, however, as this might make you some enemies. The death message is: Person drank the wrong drink! de:Giftflasche Category:Drinks Category:Magic Category:Items Category:Renewable Category:Poison Category:Materials Category:Mob Drops Category:Weapons